Kami no Sanshouo Naruto
by AlucardY17
Summary: Hey guys sorry I put this under the wrong anime but it wouldnt upload if I didnt. Anyway what would ot have been like if Naruto was raised by Sanshouo Hanzo and became an unstoppable shinobi? Well here he is. Warning god-like Naruto, smart Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

_"Those who fear others as a demon will in the end create a demon far worse then they could ever imagine"_ - Unknown

**With the latest issue of Naurto out I just had to make a fic with Naruto styled after Hanzo. I think Hanzo kicks ass and if he had kept up his training instead of getting so paranoid he could have beaten Pein. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the story and please no flames but all criticism is welcome as long as it is helpful. I do not own Naruto although I wish I did.**

It was a dark night as a three year old blonde child with three whisker-like marks on his cheeks made his way through an abandoned alleyway through the village of Konohagakure no sato. "Why am I all alone?" the young child asked himself.

He was Uzumaki Naruto the jinchuuriki of the Kyubi no Yoki. He did not know this, all he knew is that he was all alone and treated as worse than trash and scum everyday of his life. He had been kicked out of the orphanage weeks ago and was living on the streets and getting beatings everyday which ended up with him going to the hospital just to be refused treatment until his ojisan would come and fuss at the doctors.

Suddenly a few drunken civilians stumbled to the alleyway and started yelling "Heres the kyubi brat lets finish what the Yondaime started." With that young Naruto received his next beating only this time something in him snapped.

Hours later

Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandiame Hokage also known as the famed Kami no Shinobi sat in his office thinking of a young blond jinchuuriki. "Naruto I wish I could have done more for you but if I do then Danzo and the council will use it against me and you will be in a worse position." Suddenly an evil and powerful chakra that every shinobi in Konoha knew all to well was felt throughout the village. "Oh no the seal, is Kyubi breaking out?" Instantly Sarutobi had his Anbu guard and jumped out his window as they raced to the chakra spike. "Naruto please be all right."

When they arrived to the scene all that was left was a massive crater and the dead bodies of many civilians. "Fan out and search for survivors and find Naruto." A collection of hai went around as the anbu searched throught the destruction but everyone was dead. "Sir there is no sign of the boy and no survivors." The Anbu captain said. "Search the entire village and then if you have to search outside the walls." Hiruzen was stumped with Naruto's disappearance and these deaths.

2 days later

"Sanidiame-sama we found no trace of Uzumaki anywhere in our borders." The Anbu captain said as he kneeled down before the aged Hokage. "Inform the council that there will be an emergency meeting and if they are late I will kill them myself." The Sandiame stated with a cold fury in his eyes. They drove you away Naruto and now I have truly failed you and Minato.

Half hour later

"Why are we here Sandiame-sama?" asked one Shikaku Nara. " Naruto Uzumaki has left Konoha." replied Hiruzen. "What!" screamed the Civilian Council members. "We have to hunt down that demon and kill it before it attacks us again." said a councilwoman with pink hair and a banshee voice.

Another councilman suggested making the demon a nuke-nin and have the Anbu hunt him down. Other such ideas where thrown from the Civilian Council until Hiruzen had enough and said, "Silence there will be no such action taken, we have treated that boy as a monster for no reason and now he is gone and we will let him seek out the peace he deserves away from this village." Leaking a little killer intent to get his point across Hiruzen then ended the meeting. "Become powerful like your father Naruto and show them just what you can do." Hiruzen thought as he made his way home.

2 days later

Young Naruto stumbled through the rain going in any direction as the screaming beast in his head pumped its chakra through his system to keep him walking. Suddenly shinobi with hiate's with four lines came out of the rain and surrounded the boy.

"Hold he is just a weak little boy, search him and bring him to me." Said a gruff voice as a man wearing a unique rebreather mask and long blonde hair stepped forward through the rain. This man was none other than Sanshouo no Hanzo one of the most powerful shinobi of his generation. After his men searched Naruto he was brought before Hanzo and as Hanzo looked over the boy he saw the potential and the resemblance to Konoha's Kirio Senko.

I always thought the Namikaze had a child, well boy if you will be anything like your father you could be exactly what I need to show the power of Amegakure no sato to the rest of the Elemental Nations. I will train you to be unstoppable.

10 years later

"You Ame-shinobi scum what are you doing here?" demanded a very irate Zabuza Momochi the Kirigakure no Kijin as he leveled his killer intent upon an Ame-shinobi who was dressed as a miniature of Hanzo.

Zabuza had just captured Kopi Ninja no Kakashi in his Suiton: Suiro no jutsu in his attempt to kill the bridge builder Tazuna. Kakashi's weak genin were a useless fangirl with pink hair and banshee voice, a duck-ass Uchiha, and a pale boy who was more than he seemed.

Just as Zabuza was about to kill the gaki's with a Mizu bushin this Ame-shinobi who was sending warning bells off in Zabuza's head stepped out and actually caught his bunshin's copy of Kubikiribōchō with his index and fore finger as if it were a twig. "Hey I'm talking to you, what are you afraid and paralyzed just by my killer intent like those weak gaki's?"

Zabuza chuckled until a massive and monstrous killer intent spread out over the area bringing everyone to their knee's, Zabuza was forced to let Kakashi out of his jutsu but Kakashi was struggling to breathe from all the killer intent which was coming from the Ame-shinobi.

"My name is not scum you weakling it is Naruto and for that insult I will kill you." Naruto stated as his hands started going through handseals very fast. It began to rain and Naruto's killer intent lessened enough for Zabuza to stand as well as Kakashi who was shocked after hearing the boys name. Could it be him, I will have to wait and see, Kakashi thought as the rain increased.

" Now Zabuza Momichi I will show you why they call me Kami no Sanshouo Naruto." With that said he quickly summoned a salamander the size of a three story house with green skin and tribal looking markings. "Takegani lets crush this weakling fool." Naruto stated and the salamander quickly bellowed out its stomach and belched forth oil and fire. Flying through handseals Naruto said, "Futon: Daitoppa no jutsu." The wind turned the fire into an inferno as it streaked towards a shocked Zabuza who barley dodged and was still scorched.

"Is this Sanshouo Hanzo reborn or something, just what is this guy?" Zabuza asked himself as he fell into the depths of the water. Naruto jumped off of Takegani and placed his hands on top of the water and said" You think you can hide in the water to escape me, how foolish."As Naruto said that the water began to glow under his hands and started to churn and rumble as it rose into the sky forming a giant salamander made of water which then dove under water after Zabuza.

What is this gaki? Zabuza wondered as he struggled to get away from the giant water salamander that was chasing him.

Suddenly Naruto appeared in front of Zabuza with a kusarigama raised to strike him as he speeded away from the salamander which suddenly burst into a huge waterfall that forced Zabuza to jump into the air. Naruto materialized in fron of Zabuza and struck with his kusarigama, Zabuza raised his zanbatou up to deflect the strike.

Naruto however proved to be a master with the kusarigama and used the chain to wrap around the handle of kubikiribocho and forced it to the side as he continued to use the blade to make precise strikes that quickly disabled Zabuza. Zabuza for his part was able to parry most of the blows but he quickly realized that physically Naruto was stronger then him although his looks said otherwise.

I have to think of something to get rid of this gaki if I don't wanna die! thought Zabuza as he quickily formed handseals for a quick Shunshin no jutsu only to find Naruto already waiting for him in the exact spot he teleported to and hit Zabuza with a right hook combo that made an audible crack. "Now Kirigakure no Kijin you will die for insulting me." Naruto said coldly with his eyes looking like frozen ice burgs.

Naruto raised his kusarigama and sliced Zabuza across his chest. Zabuza fell backwards as his body began to feel weak and paralyzed. "My kusarigama is covered in a deadly poison from a very special black salamander that I raised and there is no antidote Momochi Zabuza, you will die in less then two days." Naruto stated as he jumped onto Takegani's head.

"Now I will finish this and do what the Oinin of Kirigakure should have done." With that said Naruto formed handseals at a speed that Kakashi with his sharingan was unable to even keep up with. "Suiton: Kokuu no jutsu." a black cloud quickly formed over the entire area and black rain began to drop onto Zabuza in a torrential downpour. A kage bushin popped into existence beside Naruto as they both went through handseals for two powerful jutsu. " Katon: Karyu Endan no jutsu!" the original Naruto exclaimed as an intense white flame blew from his mouth.

His bushin yelled " Futon: Atsuga no jutsu." which caused a powerful concussion of dense wind to be blown from his hands. The flames ignited the black rain and the wind fanned the flames from a blazing inferno into a massive blazing firestorm that completely destroyed the entire area.

Such power it should be mine I could kill Itachi with that power and claim the true power of the Uchiha! Sasuke brooded as he watched Zabuza get demolished and outclassed by this Amegakure dobe.

Kakashi was thinking down a whole different alley, " Such power and control at a young age, that boy is truly a genius you would be proud sensei." As that was going on an onlooker hidden in the trees away from the battle was experiencing emotions from sadness to anger to even fear as she watched Naruto totally destroy Zabuza.

"Zabuza-sama forgive me for being such a weak weapon, I have failed you."

As Naruto's jutsu died down all that could seen was the kubikiribocho and a barely recognizable burnt body of Zabuza who had hid behind his zanbotou and used a Suiton: Suijinheki to keep from being totally obliterated. Naruto checked the body and knew for certain that Zabuza was dead and reached into his inner pocket and pulled out a scroll which he then sealed the body into. Naruto then grabbed the kubikirbocho with one hand and put it onto his back making it stick using just his chakra.

"Come out of the trees Oinin or I will make you come out." Naruto said loud enough for everyone to hear breaking them away from there thoughts. Haku shunshined in front of Naruto on bended knee and begged, "Kill me please you have taken away my purpose in life and I know that in a battle I could not hope to even beat you so seeking revenge is pointless at this moment."

"I will not kill you girl because you can serve more of a purpose to me alive, I have been hired to kill someone named Gatou and I believe you know him, am I right?" Naruto said in a monotone voice.

"Zabuza and I worked for Gatou to kill the bridge builder but now that is a failure." Haku answered. "Hmm well I want you to lead me to Gatou so I can complete my mission and head back to my village so I can finish my preparations for a special event and what is your name?"

"Hai I will lead you to him and my name is Haku." Haku said as she turned and watched the Konoha shinobi walk towards them.

"Oi, how did you get such power dobe?" Sasuke asked arrogantly forgetting he just saw Zabuza die brutally against this man. Naruto looked at the Uchiha with a bored expression and then back at Haku and said, " Lets go Haku we have no time to talk to trash such as them."

"Who are you calling trash you failure?" Sasuke seethed. "Yeah Sasuke-kun is the greatest and no one can beat him, he is the last Uchiha and you are the trash!: Sakura bansheed in. "_Shannaro you tell him he just trying to look cool to impress us."_

Before Kakashi could run damage control,an unearthly killer intent rose from Naruto as his eyes became cold and hard again. Team 7 was seeing flashes of their gruesome demise at the hands of what they could only call a monster. "If you overstep your bounds again _trash_ I will do to you what I did to Zabuza only I won't hold back as much as I did against him." Naruto said coldly as he let his killer intent die down.

"Kopi ninja Kakashi I would expect a better squad with someone of your caliber leading it but I can see that Konoha is poisoned by trash and now only produces trash." Naruto stated as Kakashi lowered his hiate to cover his sharingan. "Thats not all true Uzumaki-san this bunch is just rowdy and needs to learn more teamwork but they have potential, ne?" Kakashi asked as he eye smiled.

"Hm the only potential I see is the potential disaster this squad will be." With that said Naruto grabbed Haku's shoulder and shushined away.

"Well when the Hokage hears this we are gonna be in some deep shit." Kakashi said as he collasped from chara exhaustion.

"Well hag and dickless we have to get our sensei to the bridge builders house for recuperation." Sai said with his fake smile.

**Well guys that was the first chapter to my new story and I will hopefully get to wrote more:D I have not abandoned Bemon Blade Master, I just need to get my muse going for that story again. Well until next time.**


	2. AN

Hey everyone I just wanted to let everyone who liked or fav this story that it is being rewritten as opf now. The new one shall be posted before the day ends.


End file.
